The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Guzmania plant, botanically known as Guzmania hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Red Sky’.
The new Guzmania plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Laarne, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Guzmania plants having unique bract colors and enhanced postproduction longevity.
The new Guzmania is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Guzmania hybrida ‘Indian Night’, not patented. The new Guzmania plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘Indian Night’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Laarne, Belgium in February, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Guzmania plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Laarne, Belgium since April, 2007 has shown that the unique features of this new Guzmania plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.